This invention relates in general to a gas burner injector head and more particularly to one that is adapted to be incorporated as part of the dual injector head including a liquid fuel injector as well as the gas fuel injector.
Gas fuel and liquid fuel burner injector heads have been employed for a very long period of time. More recently, combined designs have been provided which permit the user to alternately select gas fuel or liquid fuel so that the user can take advantage of changes in the relative differences of prices of the fuels involved. These combination injector heads employ a different nozzle structure for liquid fuel and for gas fuel but associate the two nozzle structures in the same head casing so that the user can essentially switch from the use of one fuel to the other fuel. One combination injector head design which is known to applicant employs an annular chamber for bringing the gas to a series of openings in an end wall annulus. Gas flows through the series of openings into the combustion chamber.
When the gas fuel is employed, it is important that the gas burn in a radially uniform fashion in order to provide the most efficient heating effect. It is also important that the ignition of the gas be assured. Providing the gas fuel in a fashion that results in uniform burning will enhance the assurance that it will ignite. Accordingly, it is a purpose of this invention to provide a gas fuel injector head design which will provide uniform burning of the gas fuel and assure ignition of the gas fuel.
A preferred embodiment of this invention includes a liquid fuel injection nozzle which provides a predetermined burning pattern for the liquid fuel. The oil burner nozzle arrangement and its burning pattern are known and predetermined. In order to assure that the heating efficiency of the gas is optimum, it is important that the burning pattern of the gaseous fuel be substantially the same as the burning pattern of the liquid fuel. Thus it is a further object of this invention to provide a gas fuel burning pattern that, in addition to being uniform, conforms to the oil fuel burning pattern.